Save me Dear Prince
by Shaillerine
Summary: Echizen Ryoma and Ryuzaki Sakuno has the same secret romantic feelings to each other, but Sakuno, like a princess is trapped in the arms of her fiance candidates plus Fuji seems to have feelings for her as well can her prince save her? RyoSaku
1. Sakuno's fiance candidates

I don't own prince of tennis but some of the characters here are mine, this is my first fanfic, and I might not be that good of a writer so feel free to comment.

**Seishun Gakuen**

"Sakuno you seem down" Tomoka snapped and Echizen Ryoma's eyes snapped to the direction of the two, they are in their classroom, waiting for homeroom  
"you see I met _them_ already" Sakuno replied her voice filled with sadness  
"ouch, I'm sorry Sakuno" said Tomoka and she just sighed "are they handsome? Cool?" she added  
Sakuno frowned "yeah you could say that"

_Ugh_ Sakuno made a sound of disgust in her mind. She is mourning here and all her best friend snaps is are they cool or something. Gosh if Tomoka's family has a tradition of arranged marriage I'm sure she'll understand Sakuno's feelings. _Yuck_ Sakuno made a sound of disgust again remembering her fiancé candidates, the taller one is kinda feminine with pale skin, blue eyes and has chin length navy blue wavy hair; the other one is short in his age, with pinky-purple eyes and bright red-pink hair, the last one is tall too, almost the same with Fuji-senpai but this third one seems to be more normal than the two because of the light brown hair, greyish-brown eyes and fair complexion though the bandages around his left arm and knuckles are kinda worrisome.

"So what's up except the _you know thing_?" it's good of Tomoka not to mention the issue  
"well I got better in tennis" Sakuno announced proudly  
"that's nice Sakuno, as member of the regulars you must not slack off" Tomoka cheerfully said  
"of course" Sakuno smiled now "but you know, Echizen-kun seems to not notice me except when we partner up in practice matches" she seemed down again  
"don't worry he'll notice you soon, just keep doing your best" Sakuno didn't give a reply  
"or else you wanna seduce him to speed up the-  
"it's not like that!" Sakuno interrupted rising her beautiful voice a little bit, blushing in embarrassment

Ryoma rested his head on his left hand with a ball pen around his right hand drawing Karupin without even looking at the paper; he wished that he could hear the conversation between Osakada and Sakuno the word that made her blush, well he's been looking at her since she entered the regulars, though Ryoma's wondering if Sakuno has caught him staring at her like the idiot he is, thankfully Momo-senpai and Kaido-senpai gets in fight often so they're not suspicious of him.

"Homeroom starting"

**3****rd**** period English**

"Not again" Ryoma grunted, of all the subjects English bores him the most and besides he's already good at it and the teacher doesn't even bother him anyway so maybe he'll just take a nap again.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno come on front to read the short story that you chose" said the teacher  
"Horio what's happening?" Ryoma whispered without looking behind him because he knows that Horio would hear him.  
"You don't know?" Horio asked whispering too_  
Of course you idiot how the hell would I know I was sleeping the whole period yesterday! _Ryoma wanted to shout at him but held his breath anyway.  
"We're having some practical quiz today and today is Ryuzaki-san's turn" Horio added  
"I see" Ryoma looked at the redheaded girl with braids at the front of the class as she open her notebook and clear her throat.

"There was once a boy who loved keeping secrets" Sakuno began  
Ryoma never noticed that she's fluent in that language too because of his sleeping habits in class the words flowed gently from her lips and seemed like melody from her voice.  
"Thank you Ryuzaki-san" Sakuno smiled and went back to her seat beside Ryoma  
"Nice one" Sakuno and Tomoka slapped each other's palms.

**Tennis club**

"Looks like there's a grandma-granddaughter talk out there" Momo said wiping his wet with sweat face  
"ohhh looks pretty serious" Fuji commented drinking Inui veggie juice cheerfully  
From a distance they could see coach Ryuzaki patting Sakuno's back, then stood up.  
"Kaido Inui go to court 2 now and have a match, you too Fuji and Takamura to court 3" coach Ryuzaki said, Sakuno is still sitting on the bench  
"What about me?" Ryoma asked then gulped some orange juice.  
"No one's free for now" coach looked around Momo is tired from a match from Tezuka and Tezuka is out analyzing some pairing strategies Inui and Kaido are having a match as well as Takamura and Fuji and the golden pair is late due to their English play.  
"Ryuzaki, fight me" Ryoma challenged  
"eh?" Ryuzaki shot her eyes to Ryoma  
"but Sakuno is not yet—  
"its okay grandma" Sakuno assured lifting her tennis bag as Ryoma went ahead to the remaining court smiling in triumph. They rarely fight in tennis and maybe it's a good time to ask her what's wrong, on their conversation with Osakada with her grandma right now, Ryoma sighed then opened his tennis bag to get his racket.

"I won't go easy on you Ryuzaki so be pre-  
"Whoah!" Sakuno exclaimed dropping her racket on the ground she shook her head then picked it up then headed to her side of the court.  
_Sheesh what's wrong with her_?

Ryoma used his twist serve; Sakuno dodged the ball that almost hit her face then twirled to the right to hit the ball, Ryoma used his drive b then smashed the ball then Sakuno jumped to hit the ball that bounced too high smashing it back to Ryoma

"Aww Ochibi has no mercy" Kikumaru commented still wearing their regular school uniform  
"Seems like it, he doesn't seem to care if his opponent is a girl or a boy" Oishi added  
"I don't think so" Tezuka said holding some papers with his analyzing results  
"why captain?" kikumaru asked  
"in my opinion, Echizen doesn't want Ryuzaki-san to have the impression that he's underestimating her" Tezuka explained  
"oh I see" Oishi rubbed his chin  
"Eh? Eh? I didn't understand at all" Kikumaru complained  
"to explain it simpler, Echizen fights Ryuzaki-san as an equal"  
"ooh I see" said Kikumaru

"4 games to 2 Echizen lead"  
Sakuno held her knees, panting "what are you done now Ryuzaki?" there was nothing in Ryoma's voice  
"Not yet" Sakuno drew the ball in the air then hit it with her racket. Ryoma easily returned the ball but she was able to give it back, they ended up rallying.

**Flashback**

Kuran Kaname's (owner of an electronics company) birthday party

Sakuno is wearing a black dress and silver heels, and a diamond set of jewelry. Her hair is curled and a little bit pulled back by silver combs. She just followed her father who is looking for someone in the party.

"Ah Seiki-san" he snapped at a woman with long wavy navy blue hair very beautiful with blue eyes and is wearing an elegant beige dress with black embroideries  
_So this is Yukimura Seiki the rumored blue haired genius stylist-designer_. Sakuno talked to her mind.  
"oh Sakuya-san long time no see" said Seiki then had Sakuya (Sakuno's father) kiss the back of her palm  
"Ahra? Is this Sakuno-chan?" she snapped at Sakuno  
"yes yes" Sakuya replied pulling Sakuno gently to his side to be faced to faced with Seiki  
"Oh my you have grown" Seiki touched Sakuno's face "you look like Miyano so much" Seiki said "you're so beautiful"  
"well thank you Seiki-san" Sakuno smiled at her dazzlingly  
"are you in high school already?" Seiki asked with a little bit sadness in her eyes  
"still in middle school" Sakuno answered which cheered Seiki "first year to be exact" Sakuno added  
"that's great you should meet my son he's in middle school too" Seiki touched a guy at her side who seems to be talking to someone then pulled him to her side it's a navy blue haired guy who looks so much like his mother a male version of Seiki perhaps.  
"Seiichi meet Sakuya-san's daughter Sakuno-chan"  
Seiichi looked to the redhead and he was stunned, she's dressed simply but at the same time expensively and her long fiery hair seemed to sparkle with the diamonds around her neck. She was simply beautiful. So this was the girl that might be his fiancée? He didn't care anymore he'll gladly take it.  
"Nice to finally meet you Ryuzaki-san" he kissed the back of her palm, her hand was warm and soft but something felt weird on his fingers that pressed to her palm like she's been holding something tightly that marked her palms.  
"Likewise Yukimura-san but I'll appreciate it more if you'll call me simply Sakuno from now on" she ended her reply with a dazzling smile then let go of Seiichi's hand  
"of course Sakuno then I would like you to call me simply Seiichi from now on too"  
"Like old friends" both of them laughed

"Look those kids look good together"  
"ohm you're right a Yukimura and a Ryuzaki perfect combination"

"oh? Sakuya?" a man's voice called  
"ah Kyoya-kun" Sakuya embraced the man then tapped his back  
"I would like to introduce my son to your daughter if I may" Kyoya said turning to Sakuno smiling.  
"how rude you didn't even notice me" Seiki snapped frowning "I'm sorry Seiki-san" Kyoya was beside Seiki in a second "it's just that Sakuya's daughter resembles her mother so much, it makes me remember the past" Kyoya reasoned out  
"you're right" Seiki recovered easily  
"Now back to introductions" Kyoya snapped " Sakuya this is my son Kuranosuke" referring to a tall guy with light brown hair and greyish brown eyes, beneath his left sleeve there's was white bandages  
"Shitenhouji" Seiichi whispered  
"Rikkaidai" Kuranosuke whispered back  
"well well gentlemen" Sakuya moved to the left to not block his daughter "this is my daughter Sakuno"  
"It's my pleasure to meet you Shiraishi-san" Sakuno said  
"Nah just call me Kuranosuke and I'll call you Sakuno"  
Kyoya cleared his throat for Kuranosuke's manners, and Seiichi frowned. He doesn't like the way Shitenhouji talk to Sakuno or to put it simply he doesn't like him to talk to her at all.  
"Whatever you prefer Kuranosuke-kun"  
"Folks" the speaker interrupted "give your hands to Kaname-san"

**Round of applause**

Kaname went to the stage to the microphone then spoke "I'm glad that you all made it to this party so let's all dance the waltz" Kaname said and some music followed as he and his wife go to the dance floor.  
"May I have this dance?" Seiichi asked his right hand offered to Sakuno  
"Of course" Sakuno smiled warmly.  
Seiichi led her to the dance floor.

"Ahra its the two again"  
"my don't they look dazzling?"  
"They'll turn out to be a beautiful couple like their parents were"

"Seiichi you play tennis right?" Sakuno asked  
"you're sharp Sakuno" Seiichi smiled  
"thank you"  
"how did you know?" Seiichi asked back  
"your palm, they feel rough and strong"  
"I'm sorry does that make you uncomfortable?"  
"Oh no not at all I like it this way, it's more natural and it feels nice" Seiichi's hands reminds her of one of the regular's hands, like Tezuka's or Fuji's or even Ryoma's she felt it when he helped her get up once when she tripped.  
"Oh" Sakuno blushed at the memory.  
"Do I get to hear the joke?"  
"sure, I tripped once at the hallway due to hurrying for class" Seiichi chuckled  
"now that's funny, here you are in your five inched heels dancing—he cut himself then chuckled—I wish I was there to catch you"  
"I seem to wish that too"

"Excuse me I think it's my turn now" Kuranosuke said "Rikkaidai" he added  
"is it okay with you Sakuno?" Seiichi asked  
"yes sure"  
Seiichi gave Sakuno's hand to Kuranosuke unwillingly then left.

"So Kuranosuke-kun, forgive me for barging in your business but do you know Seiichi-kun? I mean outside this etiquette and manners world"  
"good choice of words" Sakuno twirled without letting go of Kuranosuke's hand then placed her other hand back to his shoulder as he hold her waist.  
"Yeah I know him, as an enemy"  
"That's too bad, no wonder you're both uncomfortable"  
"so who are you Sakuno? 'Outside this etiquette and manners world" Kuranosuke copied her choice of words  
Sakuno smiled "just a super weird girl who likes music and trying hard in tennis"  
"Trying hard?"  
"Compared to my club mates I mean"  
"What school are you in?"  
"I'm attending—

"Can I cut in?" a guy's voice asked  
Kuranosuke sighed but gave Sakuno to the guy anyway then left, pissed off.  
The guy who interrupted has a pinky-reddish hair and pinky-purple eyes.  
"My name is Bunta Marui" said the guy.  
_Bunta? He must be the son of the owner of the Bunta malls nationwide_.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Ryuzaki Saku—  
"I know"  
_How rude_  
Marui glanced down to her lips "Strawberry flavored lip gloss?" he asked  
"yes" _What's with this guy? Asking some weird questions_  
"I'd better taste them to be sure"

**End of flashback**

"Whoa!" Sakuno exclaimed then stepped on her own sole and fell on the ground trying to hit the ball. This caught the regulars' attention, something is really wrong about Ryuzaki today.

"You okay?" Ryoma asked  
"30-15  
"yeah it's nothing, just tripped"  
She reached down to her rubber shoes to tie the soles.

"Something's really wrong with Sakuno-chan" said Kikumaru  
"that is not allowed, we're facing Ginka for preliminaries this Friday" Tezuka warned  
"too strict" Oishi chuckled  
"There it is twist serve!" the idiot trio led by Horio cheered

_Something's weird_ Sakuno thought. _The wind blew like melody; I could hear the immense power Ryoma is giving out from his muscles, like a rubber band_ Sakuno closed both of her eyes to listen more _Snap snap!_ She winced 180 degrees from Ryoma's racket to the end of the court at the left side.  
She snapped her eyes open then ran to the left direction

"Fast" Oishi commented  
"How can she tell the direction of the unpredictable Buggy whip shot?" Inui scribbled on his notebook.  
"Ohhh interesting, Ryuzaki's new way of tennis" Tezuka praised

_Ryoma-kun's muscles froze, if that's the case I could_ _make a drop_ Sakuno moved a little then prepared as the ball bounced beside her, she could hear the strong wind so she just gave the ball a slight bounce from her racket and the wind helped the ball go over the net.  
"Mental melody mirror tennis" Sakuno whispered, only Ryoma could hear  
"what the hell was that?" he thought to himself

"It was returned?" Horio couldn't believe his eyes (like the times that Ryoma defeated Inui and Kaido)  
"was that data tennis?" Oishi asked Inui  
"No, data tennis requires eyesight but her eyes were closed, it's something more different and more stronger" Inui explained

"Ryuzaki!" Ryoma shouted then hurried to her side leaving behind his racket. Sakuno is lying on the ground.

"What happened!" Fuji left his match then ran to Ryoma who is now supporting the unconscious Sakuno to sit  
"She fainted after that— strange tennis" Ryoma replied  
"Let's better bring her to the infirmary" said Fuji then picked her up in his arms then walk from the court  
"Tezuka I need your signature" Fuji called  
"no matter, she's still a member of this team, she must be in good health before the match" said Tezuka  
"Tezuka..." Oishi called teasingly, Tezuka just left then followed Fuji

"ne don't you think Fuji-sen likes Sakuno-chan" Kikumaru hinted  
"Quite obvious" Inui said  
"what's your comment Ochibi" Kikumaru asked as Ryoma pick up his racket  
"it's not like it's my business" Ryoma answered _But I think I should get moving before Sakuno falls for anyone though _he thought


	2. Mental Melody Mirror Tennis in action

**Echizen Residence 6:45 in the evening**

Ryoma is staring the stars in the night sky while rolling a tennis ball back and forth from his left hand to his right. He's been like that after taking a practice with his father and since after his bath.

"What's wrong Ryoma?" Nanjiro his weird father who had his wardrobe full of black yukatas asked  
"get lost old man" Ryoma replied  
"don't give me that, are you nervous for your matches tomorrow?" Nanjiro asked sitting beside Ryoma then looked up to the night sky  
"hey old man, have you ever heard of Mental Melody Mirror tennis?" Ryoma asked remembering Sakuno with her blank eyes and weird movements.  
There was silence for a moment  
"yeah" Nanjiro answered "a long time ago" he added  
"tell me about it" Ryoma said  
"I was still in middle school back then, in Seigaku, we're seven in the regulars, four boys three girls, my favorite female club mate is Miyano" he turned to his son, he shouldn't be telling things like this but it seems that Ryoma will do anything to hear it, Nanjiro sighed  
"Miyano was so good at singing, she has an absolute pitch she's good at tennis but somehow when the match gets too long she can't take it. So when we lose in a match with the other school she blamed herself and—  
"why do I get the feeling that it's too long?" Ryoma interrupted  
"it's a part of the whole story sheesh" Nanjiro rubbed his head "so then she wished to become stronger and she did, she invented a tennis way the mental melody mirror tennis, with her perfect pitch that was developed with her skills and will she became one of our dangerous players, second to me" Nanjiro laughed "it was scary you know, when I watched her with a beast fighting singles, as a team mate and as her senior I cared for her so I tried to protest to our coach until I decided to watch her, the score was 4-0 her lead, so I watched her play which is the first time since we lose" Nanjiro shuddered "she was like a mirror knowing what move or how much strength will be given off I was surprised when all of a sudden she went towards the net and I only realized it when her opponent used a drop and she smashed it, she was scary"  
"how does she know the power exerted?" Ryoma asked  
"you see our muscles are like rubber bands, they stretch out but snaps back, so she hears the muscles stretch, and then before the ball gets hit, she knows where it will bounce even if she can't see it"  
"ohhh interesting" Ryoma muttered  
"how did you know about that anyway?" Nanjiro asked "coach never brings that memory you know"  
"why?"  
"Because when Miyano decided to go abroad to strengthen her skill, she—you know she disappeared"  
"you mean she di—sappear?" Ryoma asked  
"right" Nanjiro answered then patted his son's back "go to bed now boy, you have a big day tomorrow"

Ryuzaki residence

Ring! Ring!

"Hello?" Sakuno answered  
"Sakuno?" it was Yukimura Seiichi the first candidate for her fiancé the kind of guy that you would want to be your boyfriend, a gentleman and a very kind guy  
"ah Seiichi-kun, you called"  
"ah I just you know uhm"  
"what is it Seiichi-kun?" Sakuno asked  
"are you free this Saturday?" Seiichi asked  
"yes I think, but we have club activities tomorrow Friday so I might be staying up late so by lunch I'm available" Sakuno asked referring to the tennis competition  
"oh what a coincidence" Seiichi chuckled  
"what?" Sakuno asked smiling  
"I have club activities tomorrow too oh wait I'm missing my point now" he laughed  
"so what's your point of calling" there's a hint of smile hiding in her voice  
"uhh okay umm" Sakuno could imagine him blushing through the phone  
"would you like to watch a movie with me? There's a good one in the theatre"  
"a movie?" Sakuno repeated, Seiichi blushed again then got very nervous if she will accept or not  
"so what do you think?" Seiichi asked  
"sure I would love to"  
"that's great" Seiichi smiled  
"Seiichi?" his name came out from her lips like melody, so soothing  
"yes?"  
"Tomorrow can we not be formal? I mean can we wear something that shows our personality? Can we?" Sakuno pleaded, Seiichi didn't understand at first because of most of the girls in his list of fiancées are like, _what color of dress would you like me to wear_, or something  
"sure Sakuno, do you want me to pick you up or let's just meet at a place" Seiichi asked, amused because Sakuno is different  
"let's meet, do you know the tennis park at the Rebecca street?" Sakuno asked, her school Seigaku is near there, she usually plays there with her grandmother when her father is absent  
"tennis park huh?" Seiichi repeated getting more amused  
"you can tell me where you want to meet"  
"no it's not like that, okay I'll meet you there by—  
"12" Sakuno interrupted "don't have lunch okay" she added  
"sure I'll treat you" said Seiichi then smiled  
"I gotta go Seiichi" Sakuno said "big day tomorrow" she added  
"see you when I see you" said Seiichi  
"okay bye and goodnight" said Sakuno  
"goodnight"

Sakuno sighed then brushed her long hair. She's ready now to fight and use her new way of tennis, mental melody mirror tennis, now that she heard the story of her mother and that technique she had decided to complete her mother's goal that her mother wasn't able to complete before she died. She sighed then placed her brush on the bed then went to sleep.

Friday  
Preliminaries

"ah Sakuno-chan your hair" Kikumaru snapped  
"is it okay?"  
"it is" Inui said scribbling on his notebook writing— "during preliminaries and matches versus other schools Ryuzaki Sakuno the only girl in Seigaku regulars changes the way her hair is tied" he said as he scribbled  
"that's not necessary to be in the data" Sakuno said  
"yeah that's really a small thing" Kikumaru pouted wiggling Sakuno's single ponytailed braid  
"that Echizen he's still not here" Kaido paced with his arms crossed impatiently  
"Ryoma-kun" Sakuno whispered then her phone rang  
"is that Echizen?" Oishi asked  
"ummm" Sakuno took her phone from her tennis bag pocket then looked at the caller's id then she smiled  
"who is that Sakuno-chan?" Kikumaru tried to peek to her phone  
"no one special" Sakuno smiled brilliantly then answered "ah Seiichi what is it?"  
"Seiichi" Inui wrote  
"I wonder who that is?" Fuji rubbed his chin  
"maybe a boyfriend" Takamura said  
"ohhh she beat us" said Momo then looked at Sakuno's direction  
"what's with the us?" Kaido asked "don't put me in your level punk!"  
"You wanna pick a fight huh?" Kaido pressed his forehead on Momo's  
"yeah bring it!"

Ryoma was running, he played with Karupin and had a warm up with his dad too long that he forgot the time of their meet-up  
"oh Echizen hurry hurry sign here" Oishi called  
"I'm sorry I'm late senpais" Ryoma apologized then composed himself stuffing his hands in his pockets  
"I told you not to put me in your level bastard!" Kaido boomed  
"why wouldn't I? You're a second year like me bandana!"  
"Don't you call me that"  
"what's the fuss about?" Ryoma asked  
"it started from the call that seems to be from Sakuno-chan's _boyfriend_"  
The last word rang in his ears  
"a call from her boyfriend?" Ryoma repeated carefully so that anger and jealousy and whatever he is feeling right now that is really annoying won't mix and won't show  
"wanna fight right now?" Kaido asked again "huh what the F do you think?"  
"That's awesome, bring it!"  
"They were leveling their love-level" Inui said "what about you Echizen how's your love life?"  
"Stop it Inui-senpai"  
Ryoma shot a look at Sakuno's direction she's smiling now, holding a phone beside her ear and her free hand holding her tennis bag.  
"Seigaku let's go" Tezuka said then turned his back  
Annoyed Ryoma turned to Sakuno then yelled "Ryuzaki we're heading to the game already!"  
"Okay" she replied then turned to the phone "sorry Seiichi-kun but I really need to go" she paused "yeah see you" she added then turned off her phone then ran to keep up with them

_Now it's Seiichi-kun huh, how annoying, does she really have a boyfriend?  
_"hey, what did I miss?" she asked shyly like she always did  
"nothing much" Kikumaru answered "Kaido and Momo-chan had a fight about love love level thing"  
"that's too bad" she said "I didn't miss anything else right?"  
"you did, you missed my arrival" Ryoma whispered restraining himself from his frustration, anger jealousy and his patience are at their peak, but he gets annoyed and annoyed on how she casually talked to their other teammates ignoring him as if he's not in the world  
"what's wrong Echizen-kun?" she asked, oh right they are still in calling Echizen-Ryuzaki calling type  
"nothing" he answered  
"really you seem to be—  
"to be what?" he cut her then they all stop walking to wait for Tezuka who dropped by the man near the gate to show their names  
_Maybe she now realized_ _that I get upset when she gets special attention from other guys_? Ryoma guessed  
"you seem to be really serious you know" Sakuno snapped "very fired up, I hope you're opponent gets to sleep without having nightmares tonight"  
"what?" Ryoma couldn't believe his ears; this girl is going nuts or was it the side effect of her new tennis?  
"Let's go!" Tezuka snapped

**Ginka versus Seigaku**

"Singles 3 Ginka Gakuen, Yamato Sai versus Seishun Gakuen Ryuzaki Sakuno players come forth!"  
"Will she be okay?" Fuji asked Tezuka who shook his head with disapproval  
"I'm sure she'll be" Coach Ryuzaki replied  
"Don't you think Coach has too much confidence for Ryuzaki?" Horio whispered  
"that's a beast" Kachiro added  
"I hope she'll be okay" said Katsuo

Ryoma watched Sakuno as she shook hands with a beast, a tall muscular guy with a wide grin on his scary face, Sakuno looked pretty calm, he expected her to be somewhat, shy and nervous or a little tense, if his old man was right about predictions of power and direction then Sakuno would be alright.

Sakuno stared blankly at Yamato and murmurs began, belittling, underestimating and pitying the small Sakuno, Yamato served his ball and Sakuno got it easily, very easily, Yamato had a quite shock for her next moves he tried to make a drop by the net to surprise her but she's already there, waiting, with her face that looks like saying "Try me"

He tried to volley but when he saw her near the end of the court he hesitated but he was too late to take back his power in his arms  
"OUT!"  
"tsk" Yamato spitted  
"3 games to 0 Ryzaki lead!"

"amazing, that little girl is amazing"  
"she's freaking' good"  
"what the hell is she made off? She's like a stalker, knowing where the ball is gonna drop"

"what was that?" Horio asked confused  
"I don't know" Inui answered as if he'd been asked  
"Melody tennis" Coach Ryuzaki answered  
"what is that?" Oishi asked  
"you heard of it?" Fuji turned to Inui who shook his head meaningfully  
"it's a tennis way that only an absolute pitched person can use"  
"absolute pitch?" Kikumaru repeated  
"it's a really rare ability for singers Eiji"  
"singers? How did we get to singers?" Eiji asked getting more confused  
"Absolute pitch or perfect pitch is the ability to be able to tell any note played just by hearing it" Fuji said "my sister is a pianist she tells me these stuff" he added  
"for it to be applied in tennis, its rather powerful" Tezuka finally commented  
"with strong hearing concentration and translating abilities in music, Sakuno is able to make her perfect pitch to weapon" Coach Ryuzaki said proud of her granddaughter who inherited her mother's dreams

"Game!6 – 0 Seishun Gakuen Ryuzaki Sakuno"  
DEAD SILENCE  
"you're good" said Yamato without emotion at all  
"same to you" she replied with no emotion too her eyes are still blank and weird

Sakuno left the court and headed to Coach Ryuzaki's side  
"that was a good match Sakuno" said the coach  
"thank you" she smiled "ahra ahra he was so big I was so nervous"  
"you didn't look nervous at all" said Echizen then stretched because after this doubles 2 game it's his turn  
"you we're watching me?" Sakuno was about to blush, lucky that Echizen has his back towards her  
_so embarrassing_ she thought getting all red  
"your tennis was pretty interesting" Ryoma blurted a few seconds later he realized that it was a bad follow up if he wants her to realize that he likes her he should give him signs since confessing is too hard for Echizen, he's not ready  
"thank you" Sakuno manages to say "next are Fuji-senpai and Momo-senpai right?" she asks  
"yes" Oishi answered checking the list  
"it's a strong pair, who made the combination?" Sakuno asked  
"it was me" Tezuka answered "but the Fuji and Momo pair was suggested by Fuji" he added  
"well as expected from Fuji-senpai" Sakuno said "dunk smash plus triple counter makes a good tennis play?" she added "that was a great idea Fuji-senpai"  
"thank you"  
"I'll just go and have a drink" Sakuno said putting her racket in her tennis bag  
"take your time" Coach says then Sakuno left without a word

_There's no way that Echizen-kun will look at me as I am, until now he's only treating me as a team mate and not only that he's only watching my game because my technique is interesting it's a stupid thing but it's painful, for him to not notice me even though I always try to get stronger for him to notice me, should I let go of my feelings now? Maybe not yet but someday, I'll tell him that I liked him, when my feelings are gone_.

She took an apple juice in can from the machine then sat on a nearby bench; there was total silence that was ruined by her phone ringing. She looked at the caller's id then sighed.  
"Yes father?" she answered  
"I'm sorry about this Sakuno but Bunta Marui-kun is not allowed to be a candidate for your fiancé now"  
"no that's okay" _actually that's great_ she added in her mind  
"don't worry I'll find a replacement" his father assured  
"that's not necessary" she said  
"gotta hung up now bye sweetie I love you—beep beep

Sakuno sighed, why is it that her father doesn't know how she feels. She doesn't need a fiancé can't she choose her lover by herself? She got up then headed to the tennis courts, Fuji and Momo's game is already finished and they won, Ryoma is already on the court.

_Ah there she is, probably a call from that Seiichi-kun again _Ryoma referred to the cell phone she's still holding _how annoying _he added

"ah look at Ochibi" Kikumaru said  
"monster" Momo commented  
"he doesn't have mercy on his opponent"  
"he looks rather pissed" said Coach Ryuzaki then sighed _what's going on Nanjiro's son?_  
"I wonder what's wrong?" said Sakuno  
"I've got a pretty good guess" said Fuji then chuckled  
"you don't need to guess Fuji" Tezuka seconded "it's quite obvious  
"what's quite obvious?" Kikumaru asked  
"nothing" Fuji replied

"Game 6 – 0 Seishun Gakuen Echizen Ryoma"  
"he's got no mercy at all"

**6:30 in the evening**

Tomorrow, Sakuno is going to a movie with Seiichi and she's gonna prepare lunch, why anyways? Oh yeah, her talent in cooking has been a waste since the day Ryoma refused her lunchbox.  
"Sakuno-chan!" Kikumaru called  
"Ah! Wa-what was it?" she asked  
"seems like you were out of the world"  
"she's just thinking about _Seiichi-kun_" said Kikumaru  
"no I wasn't"  
"so are you gonna have sushi afternoon with us? On Sunday?" Oishi asked  
"sure"  
"how about you Echizen?"  
"not sure, I'll give you a message if I'll come"  
"k"


	3. extra: Seigaku's weekend

**Rebecca Street Tennis Park**

Seiichi looked around the park to find Sakuno, as he walked he noticed a redhead girl with a long braid and is wearing a white tennis shirt and skirt and a pair of sports shoes and she was holding a white big bag. He walked gently to the girl whose back is facing him then called "Sakuno-san?" he asked  
"ah Seiichi-kun!" she seems to be relieved that he's arrived "I thought you we're going to ditch me" she added honestly  
"no way" Seiichi chuckled wearing his black jogging pants and white sports rubber shoes, a dark blue shirt and a white jacket with a Yukimura name at the back "did I make you wait?" he asked  
"since you're already here, it doesn't matter" she replied  
"shall we have lunch" she asked  
"be my guest" said Seiichi  
"I know a place" Sakuno walked farther from a park to a cherry blossoms tree Seiichi just followed her, wondering what's she's up to, the view of the sky was very beautiful from there and the grass was very soft and clean  
"put this on the ground please" she interrupted his thoughts then gave him a white blanket  
"umm nice place here" he commented  
"yeah, I always come here with my club mates" she said sitting on the blanket with him, placing the lunchboxes on front of them  
"you prepared all of these?" Seiichi asked really really surprised  
"yes, what's the matter, do you want to eat in a restaurant instead?" she sounded disappointed  
"oh no, it's just, they look delicious well done" he said smiling, seated cross legged on front of her, between them are the lunchboxes  
well they really look good and actually, Seiichi has never ate a handmade lunchbox by a girl  
"itadakimasu" she said childishly then hel some chopsticks towards him and he accepted  
"come on say it" she said smiling so she won't laugh  
"i-itadakimasu" he said  
"perfect" she said then began eating  
"they're so good" Seiichi said  
"thank you" she added  
"was there anyone before that you made a lunchbox for?" Seiichi asked  
she was silent for a moment looking sad  
"yeah, there was a person I liked, I cooked a lunchbox once for him" she began  
"Sakuno if you're not comfortable, you stop—  
"you need to know anyway" the look in her eyes isn't something that Seiichi couldn't bear  
"so one day, I tried to give him the lunchbox I prepared for him, it was his favorite but he refused" she sighed  
"I joined the club I'm in now because he was there, I tried my best to be noticed by him, for him to look at me but" her tears explained that the person she likes doesn't know or care about her feelings  
Seiichi reached to her eyes then wiped the teardrops off from her face  
"do you still like him?" Seiichi asked  
"yes, I'm so sorry" she answered  
"It's okay" he replied "I'll make your feelings for him disappear" he assured holding her cheeks now, cupping her face with one hand "until then, wait for me" she nodded "now don't cry anymore k?"  
she smiled her usual dazzling smile  
"let's continue eating shall we"  
"the sun is too high now, wear this so you won't have a sunburn" Seiichi puts a cap on Sakuno's head then another cap on his own head  
"thank you" right now, Sakuno is already comfortable on Seiichi's presence, could he take away her feelings for him for real?

"so why do we have to come here?" Ryoma asked, yawning  
"we need to have boy's talk once in a while" said Momo  
"are you saying that Sakuno-chan is a nuisance?" Kikumaru asked, a little furious  
"no I'm not" Momo answered  
"if this is a club activity why isn't Ryuzaki-san here?" Fuji asked  
"Tezuka and Oishi are not here, even Taka-san"  
"ahre? Is that Sakuno-chan?" Kikumaru asked pointing a girl with red braids and a cap and is sitting on a blanket with a guy  
"of course not" Ryoma said  
"it is her" Inui said "long red braid, small figure, tennis outfit"  
"what is she doing here?" Momo asked as they crane their necks from the bench they are hiding  
"it seems that they're having lunch" Kikumaru said "ugh I'm hungry, hungry" he added  
"who is that guy?" Ryoma's blood is boiling again, should he tell her that he likes her already?  
"I don't know? He has his cap on his head hiding his face and their back is facing us you know" Inui answered  
"lookie they're standing up" said Momo  
"let's dispose them shall we?" they heard Sakuno say  
"sure" said Seiichi offering his hand for Sakuno to get up and she accepted it  
_that Sakuno!_ Ryoma thought flushing red with fury Seiichi carried the white bag and the blanket and walked towards their direction  
"I told ya this is a bad idea, Ochibi is burning mad now"  
"who's burning mad!you—  
"hide!" Momo said before Sakuno could see them they are all in a low profile  
"did I hear Ryoma-kun just now?" she asked Seiichi  
_Ryoma-kun?_ Ryoma repeated in his mind she's calling him Ryoma-kun behind his back, just like he does with her name?  
"I don't know" Seiichi replied  
"hmm, it's impossible that they'll be here anyway" Sakuno said  
_what the!_ Ryoma peeked from the bench  
"shall we go to a movie then Sakuno?"  
"yes"

_Sakuno_? _They are already in that stage_? _Are_ _they really a couple_? Ryoma asked himself  
"are we still gonna follow them?"Kikumaru asked  
"yes, it's a perfect time to get data" Inui scribbled on his notebook  
"we look like stalkers" Momo commented  
"I don't care" said Ryoma  
"it'll be fun"

They ended up watching a movie too

"Seiichi-kun, that movie was great"  
"yeah, oh it's already late, shall I go to send you home?"  
"My home is just at the corner, let's go"

"is he her boyfriend?" Kikumaru asked  
"why would she go to a movie with him if he's not her boyfriend?" Momo asked  
"be quiet" said Inui  
"It's dark in here" Kikumaru complained  
"that's because it's already six you idiot"  
"I can't hear what their talking about"

"Good night Sakuno"  
"good night Seiichi-kun"  
"it's been really fun" said Seiichi, unwilling to leave yet  
"yeah" Sakuno replied  
Seiichi cupped her left cheek then bent over her, then stopped, he composed himself then stepped back, and held Sakuno's hand then kissed it  
"so see you next time"  
"yeah see you"

"let's go home" Ryoma said, very very angry about what he found out tomorrow he'll confess he'll tell her his feelings already and see how she reacts  
"yeah that's a good idea"  
"hehehe I'm done with her love success, 76 % sure that she will end up with that guy" Inui said evilly

**Ryuzaki residence**

Sakuno drank her lemonade then faced her father, it's really rare for him to be home and it's only when he has something to tell him.  
"what is it father?" she asked  
"the thing is my daughter, I've chosen a replacement of Bunta Marui"  
"I told you, I don't need a replacement" _I don't need a fiancé in the first place _she thought  
"I've already chosen, it's Atobe Keigo, successor of the Atobe corporations"  
"But father—  
"no buts Ryuzaki Sakuno, you're my daughter and I know what's good for you and for your future, I've already talked to his father, you two will meet at a restaurant tomorrow nine"  
"I've got club—  
"cancel it" her father interrupted  
"but—  
"I said no buts Sakuno" he interrupted again "you're dismissed"  
"yes father" she stood up then left the dining room then went upstairs to her room if her father is gonna force her to meet someone with her tight schedule, she'll just sneak out, she wants to spend time with them anyway

**Sunday **

_Good thing I sneaked out, these cherry blossoms are really pretty it's already 9 I should go hide before father finds out_

"ah Sakuno-chan"  
"morning"  
"oh, Kikumaru-senpai, Momo-senpai, how's your Saturday?" Sakuno asked and the two looked at each other wondering what to tell her  
"it was fun you know" said Momo  
"how about yours?" Kikumaru asked  
"well it was—  
"found you Sakuno-sama" said a man with glasses and is in a black suit who grabbed her arms gently  
"let me go let me go!" she struggled  
"your father has ordered me to fetch you and bring you to that restaurant so please"  
"Kikumaru-senpai Momo-senpai help me! She called  
"what should we do?" Kikumaru asked  
"I don't know, you decide"

Sakuno got in the car unwillingly "I hate this" she said  
"I'm so sorry Sakuno-sama, it was your father's orders" said Terada the secretary of Sakuno's father  
Sakuno stared at the man suspiciously  
"I understand then" she relaxed herself and a few minutes later the car stopped, when the man opened the door then let her out she dashed out and sprinted to the nearest alley  
"she's so troublesome" Terada whispered

Sakuno giggled as she stop at the grassy land, the shortcut to Seigaku she heard low mutterings and she followed the voice

"what should I do, this is troublesome should I go back?" he asked himself "oh no I can't yet" he answered "but this is gonna kill me"  
"what's wrong?" Sakuno asked  
a boy with a shiny hair parted at the middle and is wearing some sports clothes, jogging pants, a jacket turned to her, he was sitting on the ground and is holding his bleeding right arm  
"you're bleeding" Sakuno exclaimed as she kneel next to him  
"what happened?" she asked and the guy frowned  
"what happened?" she asked again as she hold his arm  
"a snake bit me" he answered  
"what!" she exclaimed then sighed "remove your jacket" she said "fine I'll do it myself!"  
she went to his back then pulled his jacket down revealing his white shirt  
"good thing you're not panicking" she praised  
_what's with this noisy girl?_ Atobe thought, and she was cute he was right ditching the so called forced date, after all he didn't agree to it did he? This girl is wearing black jogging pants, white shoes and white jacket, her red hair is in a bun tied in a white ribbon  
"how long has it been?" she asked  
"a few seconds before you came" he answered immediately  
"perfect" she said then pulled the white ribbon on her head and her long shiny red hair fall to her waist she tied the ribbon tightly above his elbow  
"what's this for?" he asked  
"just watch and be still" she said then bent down to his arm to his wound  
"wha—!  
she sucked from his wound while caressing the rest of his arm from his elbow down, every suck-spit and she continued that for minutes while he sat still and stared at the long lashes of her closed eyes her long red shiny hair that touched the ground because of the length her pale and smooth skin and her pink lips that touches his arm, he flushed red: she spit then sighed  
"I think it's clean" she said then licked the wound making it a little wet and making Atobe blush a little in confusion she then from her pocket she took another long ribbon the made it to a sling for his arm "don't move too much" she reminded  
"why the hell would you do that! That's so dangerous!" Atobe burst out  
"I can't just watch you as the venom spread" she answered calmly  
"well, we should take you to the hospital if you value your life" she said  
"my life is nothing but my club" he said  
"that's good then" she said with no malice "I have a club too, and I love it" she added  
"then, thank you" Atobe is not used to saying this "do you need money for—  
"Money?" she interrupted glaring at him  
_Bad follow up_ he realized it when it was too late  
she sighed then sat next to him "you know, money can't buy anything you know, whatever you say it's still not right" she began  
"what do you mean?" he asked still can't catch up to this seemingly-adult girl  
"what I mean is, money is not enough, there are things that can be learned without the need of money"  
"like what?" he asked  
"time" she answered  
"time?" Atobe repeated  
there was silence for a few minutes  
"anyway I gotta go" she stood up "see ya!" she said then ran away her hair like silk behind her  
"wait!" he called but she's already gone "her name" he whispered he forgot to ask her stupid name!

**Hospital**

"Are you okay Keigo-sama" Senju asked his young master  
"Yeah" Atobe answered his thoughts still about the long haired girl who talked to him at the grassland  
there was bandages that was wrapped around his arm, the doctor re-cleaned it to be sure  
Atobe and Senju are only waiting for the result of the x-ray and blood results  
the door opened and Atobe's family doctor came in  
"Doctor how is it" Senju asked  
"it's absolutely clean" the doctor assured "the first aider is good"  
"who was it?" Senju asked  
"some stranger who passed by" Atobe answered  
"you should be thankful Atobe-sama, that stranger completely cleaned and healed the bite, what did that person do to you?" the doctor asked  
"well" Atobe thought back then he felt his cheeks burn, remembering what she did, she sucked out the venom and licked his wound  
"oh I understand that you need rest, I'll take my leave now then"  
"thank you for your work" Senju called the doctor nodded then closed the door

**Echizen Residence 6:30 pm**

"How did it turn out like this?" Sakuno asked Eiji  
"I don't know it seems that Taka-san is too busy and Kaido seems to be uninterested" Kikumaru answered  
"oh I see" she replied "that's too bad"  
Ryoma's house is a traditional Japanese style, at the yard there was nice and clean pond with lilies and fishes there was a large cherry blossoms tree and some logs that shaped square around a stone circle  
"there are dried wood at the back we could make fire" Ryoma suggested  
"that's a great idea" said Momo "too bad Kaido isn't here" he added  
"wah! Momo-chan cares for Kaido!" Kikumaru teased cheerfully  
"that's not it bastard!"  
"Let's go get Oishi!" Kikumaru said and before Oishi knew it he was pulled to the back by Kikumaru lead by Echizen  
"we should arrange the foods and drinks now" said Tezuka  
"you're right" Fuji agreed then smiled at Sakuno then turned to Inui who is beside her  
"Inui did you prepare the papers for the game later?" Fuji asked  
"yes it's done" Inui replied  
Sakuno thought for a minute then asked "what game?" but then Fuji and Inui are already at the tree  
"it's just a stupid game they came up with papers and stuff" Tezuka answered  
"c-captain" she whispered  
"let's create a bonfire!" Kikumaru exploded  
"let's go" Sakuno said then hurried to Kikumaru's side  
_what's up?_ Ryoma asked himself glaring at _Tezuka why are they all alone?  
_"hey Ochibi come over here now!" Kikumaru called  
"hai" he said then half walked half ran to the logs  
Ryoma sat beside Momo then they all ate their snack-like dinner  
"so are you alone in this house Echizen? It's quiet here" Fuji asked  
"I live here almost alone but, father visits me for weekends but then he left early today because mother and he always likes to go out" Echizen answered then stuck a meat in his mouth  
"you mean like movies?" Kikumaru asked  
"I don't know, I meant out of the country you know" he replied  
"oh, so Sakuno-chan, can we ask something about your life?" Kikumaru asked  
"huh? Why?" she asked with the end of her chopsticks still stuck in her mouth for the first time, Kikumaru sounded like an interviewer, like a stalker  
"you don't talk much about you Ryuzaki-san, so since we're a team we should know something about you" Fuji said his blue eyes pleading in the radiance of the fire  
_when Fuji talks it's reasonable _she thought  
the whole team looked at her, waiting for her to say a word she sighed then nodded

"so I'm an only child and that's why my father is so protective of me, now that my mother is gone, he cherishes me as a child and as the only part that my mother left for him" she began and they remained quiet "so my father wants the best for me—  
"of course!" Kikumaru interrupted "parents knows bes—  
Oishi covered his mouth then smiled "please continue" he said  
"so because of that I met Seiichi-kun, Kuranosuke-kun and I will meet Keigo-kun someday" she said then paused  
Ryoma clenched his left fist since he doesn't wanna break the chopsticks at his right  
"who are they?" he asked with no malice  
"we really lost to her in terms of love" Momo whispered loudly  
"so noisy" said Tezuka Fuji just chuckled and Inui scribbled on his notebook  
"then who are they?" Kikumaru repeated the question  
"my, fiancé candidates" she answered then sighed again  
"what's up guys? So quiet?" she said  
"then the Seiichi-kun yesterday; that was just a simple lunch and movie?" Kikumaru asked  
"you saw me?" she asked then looked at the whole crew  
"what was that?" Oishi asked  
"I wasn't there" Ryoma said "I was with Momo-senpai playing at my house" he lied  
"I was collecting data on Gyokurin" Inui lied  
"Kikumaru-senpai?" she asked then started to glare at him  
"uh-oh?"  
"so you're saying that you have fiancé candidates at that age?" Fuji interrupted  
_thank you Fuji-senpai_! Kikumaru thought  
"yes, it seems to be that way" she said  
"do you like them?" Ryoma asked  
"eh?" she asked  
"you know what I mean" he answered  
"I think I do like them" she replied  
_what the!_  
"but only to the point that I would love to play tennis with them"  
"ah, you like them as people" Fuji asked  
"yes" she answered  
_huh I didn't get it at all _Ryoma though _what's that supposed to mean?  
_"but one day, I'll have to marry one of them" she said  
"you can't do that!" Ryoma exploded  
"Echizen-kun?" she asked and there was silence only stares at Ryoma  
"I mean, marriage is a very serious thing" he said "it's once in a lifetime" he added  
"my father got married thrice" Kikumaru announced with no malice  
"the first is the most important" Ryoma said then ate some more meat  
"indeed, first are the best" Fuji noted

**Papers Dare**

"papers dare?" Kikumaru repeated  
"it's a game I and Inui came up" Fuji said  
"how do we play it?" Oishi asked  
"first you have to swear that you'll do the tasks that will be given to you" Fuji said  
"what kind of tasks" Tezuka asked  
"it's a surprise" Fuji answered "just give your word" Fuji added  
"then I give you my word" said Tezuka unwillingly  
"me too" said Kikumaru  
"okay I will too" said Oishi following Kikumaru's lead  
"this will be fun, I'm in I give you my word" said Ryoma  
"I made half of the game I'm in" said Inui  
"what about you Ryuzaki-san?" Fuji said  
"I'm in, I give you my word" she replied  
"perfect" Fuji boomed  
"so what should we do?" Kikumaru asked  
"all of us must get a number from this bowl and announce the number to everyone" Inui began and opened a bowl of a few papers, hands dug in the bowl and took one each even Inui himself  
"I'm number 4" Sakuno announced  
"7" said Ryoma  
2 was Tezuka and 5 was Fuji, Kikumaru was 7 and 1 is Oishi, Inui was 3 and Momo was 6

"Remember your number and I'll get a task" said Fuji then dug his fingers in another bowl of papers and took one  
"what does it say?"  
"# 1 feed # 6 some meat" said Fuji  
"what!" Momo exclaimed  
"come on you gave your word" Fuji said  
"but he's a guy" Momo complained  
"come on, Ryuzaki is the only girl here anyway" Ryoma said smiling naughtily, obviously enjoying himself  
"f-fine then" said Oishi "Momoshiro-kun, say ahh" said Oishi and Sakuno giggled  
"aahh" said Momo and Oishi stuck a meat in his mouth  
"done" Oishi said blushing Ryoma chuckled  
"this is fun" said Ryoma smiling ear to ear "what's next Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma asked  
"uhh" Fuji opened a paper and then smiled "# 4 pat the head of # 2 and kiss # 2 at the forehead"  
"number 4 is Sakuno-chan right"  
"yeah and number two is—Sakuno froze—"C-Captain?"  
Ryoma frowned then wondered, where did his high spirits earlier go?  
"I gave my word" Tezuka said "do it Ryuzaki" he added  
"yes" she stood up then walked towards Tezuka "I'm gonna do it" she said and Tezuka closed his eyes then nodded  
Sakuno reached for his head then patted it two times then she bent down to kiss his forehead, she hurried back to her seat after that  
"next" said Fuji "#5 remove the ribbon of the person in the group—eh who wrote this? Was it you Inui?"  
"yes"  
Fuji sighed then stood he walked towards Sakuno and in one swift pull, Sakuno's ribbon was gone.  
"there I got it" he said then smelled the ribbon  
"you should let it down more often" Ryoma interrupted "it looks really good" he added  
Sakuno smiled casually "I think so too" she said "but when I play tennis it gets in the way"  
"then let it down when you're not playing tennis" Kikumaru suggested  
"I'll try"  
"Fuji it's my turn to get a paper" said Inui then pulled a paper as Fuji return to his seat  
"oh a good one" Inui adjusted his glasses  
"what is it?" Fuji asked  
"# 7" Inui called Ryoma then nodded "pass some juice to # 4"  
"like this?" Ryoma asked as he pass a glass of orange juice to Sakuno  
"cheater" Momo said  
"how easy" said Kikumaru "that's not fair"  
"I'm not done yet" said Inui  
"then what is it Inui-senpai" Sakuno asked  
"# 7 pass some juice to # 4 without using your hand" said Inui  
"eh?"  
"Without using your hand?" Kikumaru repeated "how then?"  
"I've got a good idea" Ryoma said then snatches the glass from Sakuno  
"what is he doing?" Kikumaru asked  
"just watch Eiji" said Oishi  
"hmm interesting" said Fuji, knowing what Ryoma will do next  
"Ryuzaki can you hear the music of the wind?" he asked  
Sakuno closed eyes to concentrate to the music of the wind then someone lifted her chin, she felt warm lips on hers and there was cold liquid passing her lips to her mouth, when the warm lips are gone she opened her eyes then gulped, it tasted like orange juice  
"way to go Ochibi" said Kikumaru  
"what?" she asked  
"I'll go get some more juice" he said then stood up and moved towards the house  
beep beep!  
"hello?" Sakuno answered then covered her phone "it's father" she told her teammates  
"yes?...no it's okay really...it's not like I'm not used to it...okay bye I love you too" she then hung up  
"what did he say" Kikumaru asked  
"he said he won't be home till Wednesday" she answered  
"so getting back to the topic" said Momo "isn't Echizen good? With a kiss and that sort of stuff"  
"where did he learn that?" Kikumaru asked  
"it's too much" Fuji said "I think we've played too long, we should stop now"  
"yeah we should"


	4. One fiance candidate down

She sighed what's the point of staying behind if she changes her mind on confessing? She's too shy? No she is a coward, Sakuno bit her lip at the impact of her own thoughts, now she is being stabbed by her own mind? She is so stupid. She sighed again

"Echizen-kun?" she called "the team has left already left, I stayed to tell you"  
there was complete silence  
"Echizen-kun?" she called  
"yeah?" he asked getting out of the powder room his hair and face all wet  
"oh, umm I was saying, they already left and I stayed behind to tell you" she answered  
"okay" he said, so they are all alone now  
"I should go" she said  
"it's raining, stay for a while" Echizen offered  
"I'm really sorry" she said "just lend me an umbrella or someth—  
the doorbell interrupted her  
"I'll go get it" Sakuno volunteered then near the door she looked at the screen of a machine and saw Fuji with an umbrella  
"ahh" she said then took the receiver "Fu—Ryoma covered her mouth from behind her making it look like he's embracing her from behind and snatched the receiver from her  
"hello?" Ryoma answered his hand still on Sakuno's mouth  
"ah, Echizen" Fuji called "is Ryuzaki-san there? I asked coach but she said she has no idea"  
"sorry Fuji-senpai, she just left" Ryoma lied  
"I see" Fuji seemed to believe it "I'll just leave then"  
"yeah see you Fuji-senpai" Ryoma said then hung up  
_What is he thinking right now? Unless he doesn't want the two of us be interrupted, then? _Sakuno thought  
"Fuji-senpai seems to like you—he paused— a lot" Ryoma turned his back  
_Fuji-senpai likes me?_ Sakuno repeated in her mind then shook her head _that's impossible_  
"wait for me outside the door" he said then walked away too bad she can't stay, is he an idiot he should tell her his feelings now, it's a good timing they are all alone and no one will interrupt

"Ryuzaki" he called she's at the door near the low steps waiting for him  
"ah you got an umbrella, thanks" she replied, taking the umbrella from him  
"Ryuzaki Sakuno" Ryoma called looking at her as he took a step  
"what is it all of a sudden Echizen-kun?" she asked, she's nervous and confused  
"there's something I need to tell you" he took another step, Ryoma clenched his fists  
"go ahead" she said  
Ryoma took a deep breath then took another step towards her  
"actually, I've been in—  
"Kyaah!" Sakuno's scream interrupted him  
she fell from the steps to the ground from taking a step back and she's now getting soaked in the rain  
Ryoma shook his head  
_Now what_? He thought

"Are you cold?" Ryoma asked putting a cup of hot chocolate on the table, Sakuno is still soaked and he doesn't know what to do  
"a little" she answered then she trembled  
"I'll go get some of my cousin's clothes, stay here" he said  
"okay" she said putting her cold hands around the hot chocolate mug

Ryoma entered Nanako's room and went straight to her built in closet, he felt a little embarrassed on looking at the girly clothes but he doesn't wanna be the one to blame when Sakuno catches a cold; he opened a drawer that is labeled with home clothes and took a fabric at the topmost layer, he pushed it back to the drawer upon realizing what it was, a black dress with white frills, surely Sakuno wouldn't wear this but isn't it interesting to see her in this dress? He tried to picture her but failed, he didn't continue to scan his cousin's drawers instead he went to his room and took a red jacket and a black jogging pants.

"here" he gave the clothes to Sakuno who eyed them with a slight blush on her cheeks  
"I didn't find anything good in my cousin's closet" he explained "well if you wanna die in cold in your soaked clothes, feel free" his voice is as cold as the words his mouth let out  
"thank you" she said snatching the clothes from Ryoma's hands and stood  
"the powder room is that way" he pointed a door "there should be a dry white towel there, you can use it" Sakuno nodded then went that way, as soon as she was in Ryoma cursed

Now what, earlier he is about to confess, but what happened? He sighed; he can't gather much courage he gathered earlier again. He heard her get out of the powder room and he turned to her

"thank you again umm, Echizen-kun" she said  
"no problem" he replied  
"it's already late I should go home now" Sakuno said feeling uncomfortable for three reasons, one she is in Ryoma's house, _two_ she's wearing his clothes where she could smell Ryoma's scent making her feel like he's so close, _three_ they are all alone  
Ryoma thought about trying to confess to her again but he shook his head thinking there is always a tomorrow  
"do you want me to walk you home?" he asked, hoping she would say yes  
"no thank you" she said then looked at his disappointed expression, she cursed herself in her mind from refusing, she could hear Tomoka screaming at her _you idiot! That was a perfect timing_ she shook her head _not now_  
"it's not that I don't wanna be walked home by you" she said which surprised Ryoma who chuckled in his mind and asked himself _where is the shy clumsy stuttering Sakuno_?  
"it's just, I don't wanna cause trouble" she added  
"I'll return your clothe—  
"no need" he interrupted her "you can keep it" Ryoma turned his back from her  
"I'll be going then"

Ryoma heard the Iron Gate open and close; from the window he watched Sakuno walk in the rain with his umbrella and clothes he shook his head

"Mada mada dane, Ryoma" he muttered to himself, he who is the son of the legendary samurai earning a nickname samurai junior which he doesn't take in so much, the pillar of Seigaku, one of the players who changed the nationals' record, the one who rarely loses, the one who couldn't even confess to the girl he likes; he shook his head with disgust  
"well it's her fault isn't it?" he talked to Karupin and caressed his cat's back, Karupin replied him with a sound of disapproval "are you saying that it's my fault then?" he asked again scooping Karupin from the table to his arms where Karupin curled comfortably  
"how could it be my fault? Girls should be the one's confessing first right"

**Seishun Gakuen**

"we shall be training hard today, we have some match on Wednesday with Gyokurin during the morning and Hyoutei in the afternoon" Inui announced  
"I will then read the pairings for our match with Gyokurin" said Oishi as the regulars stretched and warmed up "S3 Kaido, D2 Echizen-Ryuzaki"  
"hn" Ryoma muttered  
"why?" Sakuno asked, nervous that she might trip in the match  
"S2 Fuji, D1 Oishi-Kikumaru S1 Tezuka" Oishi flipped to another page of the folder "on our match with Hyoutei, S3 Taka-san, D2 Momo-Kaido S2 Fuji D1 Oishi-Kikumaru S1 Tezuka"

"we'll have some running exercises to enhance the power and speed of you legs" said Inui  
"we'll, from here, to the gym to the class buildings to the main building then to the gate then back here" said Inui "5 laps"  
"we'll that's pretty far" said Sakuno who isn't that good of a runner  
Inui gave them an evil laugh "whoever the loser will be, be my guest" he said showing them a transparent mug  
"no way! What is that black liquid!" Kikumaru asked shivering  
"loser gets to drink this"  
"no way"  
"why?" Inui asked "this is a nutritional drink and it will give you additional strength and speed"  
"I ain't drinking that _shit_" Kaido said  
"me neither" said Momo  
"I wonder what it tastes like?" said Fuji "do you want to try it Tezuka?"  
"no thanks" he replied  
"let's start the race I'm BURNING" taka said fired up

**IN THE END**

"Loser Ryuzaki Sakuno"  
Sakuno sighed  
"I'm sorry Sakuno-chan" said Kikumaru  
"we didn't have a choice" said Momo  
"it's alright" Sakuno said  
"be my guest" Inui said offering her the large mug  
Sakuno gulped then took the mug from him, the regulars watched her for two reasons one, _how bad the taste will be, two will she be okay?, _they stared at her every movement  
She put the mouth of the mug to her lips then took one gulp  
"it's good" she said making the regulars' jaw drop "what is this thing?" drinking it till only ¼ is left  
"really?" Fuji asked  
"have a taste" said Sakuno offering it to him and Fuji drank till the mug was empty  
"it is good" he agreed

"NO WAY!"

**Wednesday Noon**

"I didn't expect that Ochibi and Sakuno-chan would win easily" Kikumaru cheered  
"yeah, I was surprised too" said Momo  
"their strategy was easy though" said Fuji  
"yeah" Tezuka agreed  
"it wasn't that bad" said Oishi thinking "1st game Echizen did all as if it was a singles game and 2nd game it was Ryuzaki's turn"  
"I look forward for Hyoutei" said Kikumaru

Hyoutei- 2 wins 2 losses  
Seigaku-2 losses 2 wins

"It all depends on the last game" said Coach Ryuzaki  
Tezuka stood up but Ryoma faced him  
"I'm sorry Tezuka-buchou" Ryoma apologized "I don't think you are playing this game"  
Sakuno bit her lower lip

**After lunch few hours earlier**

_Ryoma drank his juice and walked with Sakuno behind him, he could hear her slow and gentle steps_

"_Ryuzaki Sakuno, I finally found you" they heard a voice behind them  
"who are you?" Ryoma asked  
"you don't remember me—he paused—Ryuzaki Sakuno?" he asked  
Sakuno thought carefully then nodded "you're the stupid guy who got bitten by a snake"  
"you know this guy?" Ryoma asked  
"just the face" she answered  
"now I'll introduce myself" he said "I'm Atobe Keigo" he introduced himself then took her hand, kissing it, Sakuno's eyes widened and she slightly twitched she let go of his hand and took a step back  
"what's wrong?" Ryoma asked, Sakuno looked at him with troubled eyes  
"he's the third fiancé candidate" she said sadly, her eyes looked like she's about to cry now and he doesn't want that to happen  
"ne" Ryoma's voice was so cocky  
"what?" Atobe asked with the same cocky voice "wanna be my opponent Seigaku?"  
"if it's in an official match" Ryoma answered "Hyoutei"  
"good" Atobe chuckled "when I win, I will the official fiancé of Sakuno and stop hiding her behind your back as if you have the right"  
Ryoma clenched his fists inside his pockets  
"when I win, back out on being her fiancée candidate" Ryoma stared up to Atobe's eyes  
"Fair enough" Atobe nodded "Ryuzaki Sakuno, we only need your approval now"  
Sakuno stared at the two tennis players, they looked serious; none of them are kidding on the word they said "give me a minute" she requested then continued to stare at the two  
If she agreed and if Atobe won, he will be her fiancé which would make his father very proud and if Ryoma wins, he's out of her candidate list, wait why is Ryoma doing this for her?  
"hurry up" Ryoma groaned then chuckled "man the slowest in the team" he whispered, which she can hear since her special technique is activated  
She sighed, so he is doing this because she is his teammate, man she expected too much  
"I give you my word" she began "if Atobe Keigo wins, I'll choose him at my fiancé" Ryoma eyed her  
"but if Echizen wins" she continued "I'll see Atobe as an acquaintance and a friend"  
"deal" Atobe and Echizen said in unison  
They parted their ways and Sakuno grabbed Ryoma on the arm that made him turn his back  
"I trust you" she said  
Ryoma smiled "thanks" he replied_

**BACK TO PRESENT TIME**

"Sakuno-chan, you're shaking" said Kikumaru  
"oh really?" she asked looking up to him  
"what's wrong?" Fuji asked and she shook her head as an answer  
"don't worry, Ochibi will win you know" said Kikumaru then turned to Ryoma "Go Ochibi!"  
Sakuno sighed "tell me what's bothering you" Fuji said placing a hand on her shoulders  
"don't worry about it Fuji-senpai" she said and Fuji retreated knowing he won't get it out of her even if he insist  
They heard a laughter between Atobe and Ryoma  
"what's up with them?" Momo asked  
"creepy" said Kikumaru  
"they've synchronized" Kaido whispered  
"look they're talking"  
"Ryoma" Sakuno whispered

"Game Atobe 3 – 0" said the referee "change court"  
"oh no, he could see Echizen's blind spots" said Fuji  
"this is bad, really bad" said Kikumaru  
"I never thought it'd be a one sided match"  
"Atobe 4 – 0" the referee announced

"If you lose I will never forgive you Echizen Ryoma!" Sakuno shouted and Ryoma chuckled  
"I know" he whispered and from the corner of his eyes he saw Sakuno smile  
Ryoma closed his eyes like his father Nanjiro does when they fight, he could hear the audience murmur but he didn't care, instead in that manner he played with Atobe, he could feel, he could hear it  
The ball

"Game! Echizen2 – 4!"  
"Game! Echizen3 – 4"  
"Game! Echizen4 – 4"

"He caught up" Sakuno's face lightened Ryoma

Atobe takes a 5 – 4 lead with consecutive Tannhauser serves but Ryoma wastes no time in keeping up to make it 5 – 5. Both players continued to rally because something big is being placed on their rackets, Sakuno. The audience of Hyoutei cheered and Seigaku audience cheered back

"Hyoutei! Hyoutei! Hyoutei!"  
"Seigaku! Seigaku! Seigaku!"

"89 – 89 Echizen"  
"just how long is this game gonna continue"  
"those two are fighting for everything they have, for a reason" said Fuji  
"ne ne what reason?" Kikumaru asked

"Echizen-kun!" Sakuno exclaimed  
"Atobe-buchou!"  
"the first one to stand up now will be the winner, since it's a tie" said coach Ryuzaki  
"oraaa! Stand up Echizen!" Kaido shouted  
"Echizen get up like you always do!" Momo called  
"Echizen-kun"

_Voices are calling me, oh yeah I'm still in a match, against the monkey king...the bet Sakuno, I need to get up_

"that's right Echizen!"  
Ryoma stood up, sweating rapidly; his jerseys soaked  
"Game! Seishun Gakuen 3 – 2"

Ryoma headed to his team and Sakuno bowed before him  
"thank you" she said  
"what's wrong Sakuno-chan" Kikumaru asked  
"hey, don't do that, it's embarrassing" Ryoma said hiding his face through his cap  
"Echizen! Are you blushing?" Momo asked  
"no I'm not" Ryoma defended  
"you're too defensive"  
"ah by the way, Ryuzaki, you're welcome" Sakuno beamed and Ryoma adjusted his cap to hide his face  
_Geez, blush is only for girls and I'm not _he thought hitting his head slightly with his racket  
"what's wrong Ochibi?"  
"nothing"  
"why did you hit your head?"  
"hn, that monkey king is still unconscious" he changed the subject _One down_

**Finally, I've been busy these days because we just moved to another house and I'm so glad I'm able to update again, sorry if this chapter is a little...boring? But I hope its fine gotta go  
thanks for reading  
please review  
**


End file.
